Wśród losu
by Ziruthiel
Summary: "Jesteś moim najdroższym, najsłodszym wrogiem." Czyli parę chaotycznie skleconych ze sobą fragmentów z życia Anglii i Francji. No, głównie Francji. I parę przemyśleń. I II wojna światowa. I tak naprawdę nie-mam-pojęcia-co.


Śnieżyło, a jego włosy przewiązane były wstążką, ufryzowane w niedbały, rozczochrany w czasie walki kucyk, z którego ku ziemi zwisała błękitna kokarda. Mieniła się kolorem odbicia czystego nieba na tafli wody i spojrzenia jego uwodzicielskich oczu. Barwa materiału, z jakiego wykonane były jego najukochańsze odzienia i mórz, które w nich podbijał.

To były barwy Francji. Niebieski jak zdobiona, dziewczęca tunika w jakiej okręcał się na wietrze. Biały niczym czapy śniegu w zdobytej Moskwie. Czerwień krwi plamiąca jego dłonie.

Były to też barwy Wielkiej Brytanii, ale on przyodziewał się w zielenie, a świat zdobywał w drugą stronę, białymi pozostawiając swe klify w Dover. Jedynie krew pozostawała taka sama. Łączyła ich i dzieliła na dobre - a obydwoje mieli sentyment do przelewania jej. _W imię starych sprzeczek, których nie potrafimy zakończyć, mój najdroższy rywalu. Dla urazy, którą wciąż ku tobie żywię, za każdą krzywdę jaką mi wyrządziłeś, a jaką ci wypomnę, gdy pokonany śmiał się będziesz z tego, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem ci ja. Dla ciebie, mój... przyjacielu. Mój najsłodszy wrogu, którego kocham całować w usta. Którego nienawidzę kochać. Kocham nienawidzić._

I Anglia nie pamiętał. Nie pamiętał, jaka pogoda była ósmego kwietnia 1904 i czy nie był to jego umiłowany londyński deszcz. Przypominał sobie chłód i coś jeszcze, ciepłe, smukłe palce muskające jego dłoń i przeradzające się w wyzywający uśmiech na tej wiecznie irytującej twarzy. A pod uśmiechem kryło się coś jeszcze, nie tylko prowokacja i drwina. Coś niezidentyfikowanego, tajemniczego i tak bardzo przypominającego _afekcję_ , choć nawet w jego uszach brzmiało to jak niemożliwe szaleństwo. Ich uczuciem była nienawiść, odraza, rozpacz, a co się z tym łączyło, słodka, niezrozumiała miłość.

Tak samo było, kiedy Francja pocałował go w usta zbrudzone mieszaniną krwi i błota, i opatrzył jego postrzałowe rany, i _Angleterre, wyglądasz gorzej niż wszystkie upiory z twoich legend._

A on odwdzięczył się mu za to dwadzieścia cztery lata później, pod Dunkierką, kiedy musiał puścić jego ramię i pozwolić osunąć mu się na miękki piasek plaży, i zanim odbiegł w pospiechu, złożył niedbały pocałunek na jego rozpalonym czole, ze słowami na ustach - _ani mi się waż się poddać, słyszysz? Nie pozwól mu cię opętać. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego w tym gównie. Nie chcę słyszeć o twej kapitulacji. Rozumiesz?_

Francja skinął głową, bo rozumiał - ale nie desperackie rozkazy i pokręcone, niezręczne, zrozpaczone próby motywacji, tylko targające Anglią emocje. Za jego zielonymi oczami czaił się gniew, legł niepokój, gościł bezwzględny upór i migotała tęsknota. Zawitała nawet cicha rezygnacja, narastające poczucie beznadziei, bo obydwoje wiedzieli, że jego bezgłośne potwierdzenie było wierutnym kłamstwem. Ale Francja wiedział też, że jego drogi nemezis przekształca się w prawdziwego, bezlitosnego, zaciekłego wojownika, kiedy tylko ktoś przyprze go do muru i miał na swoich plecach blizny zadane jego ostrzem, a biodro Anglii zdobił maleńki ślad Wojny Stuletniej. Znał go, dotykał go, pieścił go i drażnił ku zezłoszczonym prychnięciom jego właściciela, przypominał, celebrował, wskrzeszał i przepraszał za dawne krzywdy w jednym, zręcznym dotyku dłonią, podczas gdy ręka Wielkiej Brytanii-

 _On z tobą nie wygra, Angleterre. Młody dzieciak skuszony marzeniem o władzy nad światem. Nic o tobie nie wie, ma cię za łatwy cel, który można szybko i skutecznie złamać. Nie widział cię w chwilach twojej chwały, w momentach, w których to ty byłeś panem tego globu - pragnąłeś być, choć ja zawsze stawałem ci na przeszkodzie. On nie wie. Lekceważy cię. I to stanie się jego porażką._

" _On_ " był okrutny, ale niepewny; oszukany, zwiedziony kuszącymi słowami, tak zażarcie próbujący być pewny swego, a mimo wszystko wciąż borykający się z wątpliwościami. Dawno temu, Francja powiedziałby, że oczy Niemiec mają barwę jasnoniebieskiego, letniego horyzontu, ale teraz były lodowym pałacem, w którym empatia zamieniła się w zwisające z sufitu sople, a każde spojrzenie było jak wbicie jednego z nich w ciało. " _On_ " był młodzieńcem, który chciał poczuć smak wielkości, utonąć w poczuciu panowania nad innymi, zbesztać siebie samego za swe nadambicje. " _On_ " był zagubionym chłopcem, ale Francja już dawno wyrzucił kiełkujące dla niego współczucie, skupiając się jedynie na pielęgnowaniu swej czystej nienawiści, kiedy ścinano pukle jego złotych loków, kiedy mordowano jego ludzi równocześnie mówiąc im o swej rzekomej pomocnej dłoni, kiedy Anglia płakał z wściekłości po drugiej stronie La Manche, kiedy III Rzesza - tak kazał na siebie mówić - opowiadał z sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach o wszystkim, co już mu zrobił i ma dla niego przygotowane, i o Belgii, którą kazał przywiązać nagą do łóżka i robić z nią nieludzkie rzeczy, i o Holandii, który drżał z zimna na ulicy, nie mając siły podnieść się ze stosu trupów, i o Polsce, którego rzucili pod ścianę budynku i strzelali w jego stronę, nim niemal zupełnie się wykrwawił, i Danii, którego... oh, Danio... i Francja _nienawidził_ , nienawidził go tak mocno, że _nie chciał_ zauważyć, że ta rozmowa już dawno przestała mieć na celu złamanie go psychicznie, że III Rzesza mu się _żali_ , że mu się _zwierza_ , że nie może się powstrzymać od żałosnego _płaczu_ przed jednym z jego jeńców, kiedy opowiada, co zrobił Norwegii.

Francja tego nie zauważa, a jeśli nawet - uznaje to za kolejną z wielu jego świetnych sztuczek, trików, którymi próbował go omamić i zwieść na swoją stronę. _On nie ma sumienia, drań próbuje jedynie wzbudzić moją litość._ I pozostaje mu nienawidzić, ale nie w ten słodko-gorzki sposób, w jaki darzył tym uczuciem swego drogiego Anglię, lecz czysto, prawdziwie i niezachwianie. Nienawidził go, och, jakże go nie znosił, nie cierpiał. Gardził nim, kiedy opowiadał mu z dozą dostojności o swej niedorzecznej, surowej, okrutnej ideologii, a on sam zmuszony był do posłusznego przytakiwania, do paradowania po ulicach jego Paryża - na których tak rzadko pozwalano mu się pojawiać - w pełnym, nazistowskim mundurze, z budzącym wstręt symbolem na jego lewym przedramieniu. Brzydził się nim, kiedy próbował przekonać go pochlebstwami, zdobyć go, uczynić go swoim, tak jak to nieustępliwie robił na podłodze jego niegdyś eleganckiej sypialni, drwiąc sobie z łoża z miękką, jedwabną pościelą - (och, wciąż leżała tam ta narzuta w barwach _Tricolore_ z jego herbem wyhaftowanym na środku i czterema żabami w każdym z rogów, tymi, które w podejrzany sposób bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek płaza przypominały jego własną twarz, jako iż Wielka Brytania zwykł wręczać mu dosyć niepoważne podarunki na rocznice Entente Cordiale) - i biorąc go brutalnie na zimnej posadzce, która w tajemniczy sposób została ogołocona z zdobionego dywanu.

\- Spełniasz tu swoje niezaspokojone pragnienia, _Allemagne_? - Wymyka mu się czasem z ust, gdy nie potrafi już znieść ciągłego upokorzenia, udawanej uprzejmości do jakiej zmuszają go jego politycy, uległości, jaką musi okazywać, cichej akceptacji, do której nie jest przezwyczajony, bo zawsze się buntował i wiódł lud na barykady, a nie drżał skulony w kącie w oczekiwaniu na ratunek niczym uciśniona księżniczka z baśni. Nie był _księżniczką_ , którą trzeba ocalać, a Republiką Francuską, krajem, przed którym drżała niegdyś cała Europa, nawet jego domniemany _książę_ Wielka Brytania. Dlatego stawiał mentalny opór, w imię ukochanego buntu, kiedy jego nadgarstki były związane. - Wmawiasz sobie, że to _Italie_ pieprzysz, że to mój słodki kuzyn leży obnażony przed tobą? Myślisz o jego twarzy, kiedy zmuszasz mnie do krzyku i _jęczysz_ , i-

Zawsze zostaje ukarany za nieposłuszeństwo, za opór, za jakiekolwiek oznaki tego, że w duszy wciąż gra mu _Liberté, égalité, fraternité_ , uparcie nie pozwalając zmienić melodii na _Travail, famille, patrie_. Zawsze są głuche odgłosy uderzeń, zawsze jest krew i siniaki, zawsze są _słowa_.

\- Czy twoje absurdalne pomysły mają jakieś poparcie w doświadczeniu, _Vichy_? - Pada pytanie, i III Rzesza wie, że Francja czuje wstręt do tego imienia. - Może ty sam miewasz wybujałe fantazje, kiedy dławisz się moim kutasem? No, _Vichy_? Wyobrażasz sobie twego Anglię, pieprzącego cię bez opamiętania, kiedy podbił już wszystkie twe ziemie?

I Francja jest nagle wściekły i wzburzony, _i jego Angleterre_ , i bluzga III Rzeszę najgorszymi wyzwiskami jego delikatnego języka, po niemiecku też, i po _angielsku_. Krzyczy na niego, że Anglia nigdy nie wziąłby go na twardej, kamiennej posadzce, bez odwagi spojrzenia mu w twarz, bez drażniących, łagodnych dotyków, bez pocałunków na jego szyi, bez dotknięcia z czułością pasma jego długich niegdyś włosów. I Niemcy szarpie go za pozostałości złotych kosmyków, skutecznie wykorzystując jego usta do innych czynności niż rebelianckie krzyki, i _mógłbyś się wreszcie zamknąć, Vichy_.

25 sierpnia 1944 nie mógł się powstrzymać od płaczu. Spoglądał spod wilgotnych powiek na Stany Zjednoczone, który jak zwykle błyskawicznie przeskakiwał od ekstremalnej powagi do wesołych dowcipów, na swego _małego chłopca_ Kanadę, który stał u jego boku z milczącym uśmiechem na ustach i na Wielką Brytanię. Na Anglię, który opatrywał jego liczne rany, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od narzekań pod jego względem, ale jego głos wydawał się być dziwnie drżący i wyciszony, i kiedy bandaż na jego poranionym nadgarstku został zawiązany, znalazł się nagle w jego ramionach. Płakali oboje i Kanada także uronił łzę, nie zwracając uwagi na Amerykę wywracającego ostentacyjnie oczami. _Ty jesteś mój Anglio. Jesteś moim najdroższym, najsłodszym wrogiem. Nie... jesteś moim najukochańszym przyjacielem._

A Francja był Wielkiej Brytanii. I nie było końca. Byli nierozłączni, w chwilach ekstremalnej nienawiści i w uniesieniach miłości. Byli największymi rywalami i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. A tacy ludzie są bez wątpienia dla siebie _bardzo ważni_.


End file.
